20 Ways to annoy
by D4rkenedSkies
Summary: 20 ways to annoy merlin. a bit slash, Not really  just joke some about it. read it, i bet it will make you LOL. rated T for some reason, or did i just paranoid? oh well this is my first, bear with it. first was merlin, 'n there will be a bunch for next


Small fic to test this site, I kinda confused with the system and all. Oh well, ENJOY!...

edited, thanks to "Mel1592" for telling me about my grammar. sorry for before, i kinda laugh while writing it, i hardly pay attention to my grammar... -_-'

and one good news that I'll make some sort series/dabbles/etc... from this. I'll add more~ maybe Arthur, Uther, the round table, the villains, etc~ 's lists

note: some was funny, some was a stab to the heart~ it not only to annoy, but also upset-ing him~

BBC Merlin wasn't my creation if it was, merlin would be likely to suicide on his 2nd week in camelot (lol)

* * *

><p><strong>20 Ways To annoys Merlin<strong>

1. Record "Merlin You Idiot!" from Arthur and put 10 of record tape to repeat it over and over then hide it in his bed rooms some where, when he's about to fall asleep turn it ON! Watch him (from a safe place) searching all the source

2. Told him that he have a fans club and give him all the fan club's slash Fic about him and claim that's all of them.

3. Spread out a bunch of photo that shows his embarrassing time/moments around camelot (you can use photoshop to make it funnier), and watch him eliminating each one of them. *evil smirk*

4. Tell Arthur that Merlin was a gay and he fell in love with Arthur, wait till Arthur take an action (slash or not slash, it's up to you~) and watch~

5. Change his book of magic's content, with a pile of merthur/merther/merdred/merlot/merval/meron/merwaine/merus/mer-etc… fanfic (Opptional: then record his scream for self satisfactory if you want)

6. Tell Gwaine that Merlin has magic and was about to change Arthur to a frog, watch Merlin's shock-ness and Gwaine's reaction

7. Speak of frog, change Arthur in to a frog that only merlin's kiss (yeah, slash :P) could change it back, but don't tell him just yet. wait till merlin bring him to Gwen, record his hardshipness to convince Gwen to kiss Arthur, And keep it for later.

8. When he's almost give up, tell him the truth and capture a moment where he give up arguing to him self and Kiss the princely prat frog. Print and spread those photos around Camelot.

9. Gave him a bunch of Arthurian tales (from our world), wait till he's faint (for the fact that merlin wass a really doddery old man, arthur was entrusted to him by uther, etc..)

10. Put a big poster in his bed room featuring Dragoon the great (him) *insert love symbol here* Gaius ( or on other word Draius)

11. ask Gwaine you to go to the tavern with you. Before start to get drunk, shows all people in the tavern your video in "Merlin's hardship-ness to convince Gwen to kiss a Frog" till the part where Merlin kiss the frog him self. Wait 'till to morrow or atleast 2 days, before every one in the whole kingdom know it

12. Stick a notes behind him saying "Kick me, I'm an Idiot whose call The prince 'PRAT' "

13. Tell him that Arthur know about his magic and planning to turn him to Uther, watch him run to Arthur's chamber, break in and said "Arthur please I can explain!" and watch both confused, merlin scared and Arthur suspicious. (from a safe place of course~)

14. On his birthday, give a black cat with a hand-made wings, and a collar with "freya" name on it, says " happy birthday Merlin, here's my present to you. Your girlfriend's miniature~" then run like wind before he turns you to something unpleasant

15. hold a baby and claim you found it on the edge freya/avalon's lake, then ask him "look I found him on the edge of the Avalon lake, wasn't she dead, how did you make him?"

16. Ask him if he's really Balinor's son, said how unsimilar they both.

17. When he's done with polishing/cleaning arthur's armor, wait for him to get out of the armory. once he's gonne, carved "I LOVE GWEN" in the armor. Wait till he came back, help Arthur with his armor. Wait for 2 hours, so all the knight could see the sun's reflection in arthur's shining armor. Make sure you observe them from save distance.

18. Tell him that the stock miss him

19. Tell him you love him, when he ask why? Answer "cuz you're very cute, funny, weak, skinny, and Pitiful and idiotic"

20. give him this list, and run as if you're being chased by Uther

* * *

><p>i'm not really a writer, but i give it a try. i updating and posting depends of my mood, and R&amp;R was one of a bunch of way to enlighten my mood. i'll post something new soon, as soon as i get used to this system and all.<p>

any way i believe you guys confused on number 5 right? here...

Merthur Merlin Arthur / Merther Merlin Uther / Merdred Merlin Mordred / Merlot Merlin Lancelot / Merval Merlin Percival / MerLeon Merlin Leon / Merwaine Merlin Gwaine / Merus Merlin Gaius (!)

and

(LOL-all out as out as you want, this fic meant to make you people laugh anyway)


End file.
